1. Field
This invention relates to the minimizing of contamination of molten metal during processing.
2. Related Art
In the metal casting industry, metals (ferrous or non-ferrous) are melted in a furnace, and then poured into molds to solidify into castings. In the foundry melting operations, metals are commonly melted in electric induction furnaces. It is often advantageous to melt and transport the metals without exposure to atmospheric air to minimize oxidation of the metal (including its alloying components), which not only increases yield and alloy recovery efficiency, but also reduces formation of metallic oxides, which can cause casting defects (inclusions), reducing the quality of the finished product. Molten metal, moreover, has a tendency to absorb gases (chiefly oxygen and hydrogen) from the atmosphere (ambient air), which cause gas-related casting defects such as porosity.
Various processes are utilized to prevent exposure of the metal to the atmospheric air, including vacuum treatment and inerting with a gas or a liquid. In vacuum treatment, a fluid-tight furnace chamber is vacuum evacuated of substantially all ambient oxygen prior to heating the metal. This process, however, requires a special vacuum furnace and is generally only suitable for small batch processes. In addition, the use of a vacuum furnace also results in the need for a substantially long cooling period, which lowers plant productivity.
With gas inerting, a continuous flow of inert gas is injected into the furnace chamber. This creates a blanket of inert gas that purges ambient oxygen from the chamber, as well as prevents the ambient air from entering the chamber. This process, however, requires an extraordinarily large volume of gas to be used during the process, even with a substantially fluid-tight chamber. The process, moreover, fails to keep the concentration of residual oxygen low enough to prevent the formation of an oxide layer on most metal products. Hot thermal updrafts from within the hot furnace are continually pushing the incoming cold inert gas up and away from the metal surface. Thus, as the hot air and gases rise, the induced draft continually pulls fresh cold air toward the furnace. The injected inert gas will also entrain ambient air along with it as it is injected into the furnace. Because of these effects, it is difficult, if not impossible, for gas inerting techniques to provide a true inert (0% O2) atmosphere directly at the surface of the metal.
With liquid inerting, a liquid cryogen (typically N2 or Ar) covers the entire exposed surface of the metal (i.e., hot solid metal or molten metal). Since the liquid cryogen has higher density than its gas phase and air, it is much less likely to be pushed up and away from the melt surface by the thermal updrafts. After contacting the metal surface, within a short time, the liquid vaporizes into a gas. As the cryogen boils from liquid to gas, it expands volumetrically by a factor of about 600-900 times as it rises. As a result, the expansion pushes ambient air away from the surface of the metal, inhibiting oxidation. One drawback of liquid inerting is the difficulty of efficiently delivering the liquid cryogen to the furnace interior in a liquid state. The liquefied gas is extremely cold. In the storage tank and distribution piping, the liquid inert gas is continually absorbing heat from the surroundings, boiling some of the liquid to vapor inside the storage tank and distribution piping. This vapor must be vented before the liquid is injected into the chamber, otherwise flow sputtering and surging results (caused by the tendency of the gas to choke the flow of liquid in the delivery pipes). As a result, a significant portion of the cryogen supply is lost due to boiling.
Thus, there still remains a need in the art to achieve low residual oxygen concentrations through a purging process without losing substantial volumes of inert gases.